United States of America (1983: Doomsday)
The United States of America (USA or U.S.A.), commonly known as the United States (US or U.S.) and America, is a federal constitutional republic currently consisting of sixty-two states and two capital districts, located in central North America. The 60 contiguous states and the federal districts of Washington, D.C. (1983: Doomsday) and Torrington (1983: Doomsday) are in central North America (1983: Doomsday) between Canada (1983: Doomsday) and Mexico (1983: Doomsday). The state of Alaska (1983: Doomsday) is west of Canada and east of Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday) across the Bering Strait, and the state of Hawaii (1983: Doomsday) is in the mid-North Pacific Ocean. The country also has five populated and nine unpopulated territories in the Pacific and the Caribbean. At 7,648,186 square miles (19,811,345 km2) and with around 463.7 million people, the United States is the second-largest country by total area and the fourth largest by population. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The geography and climate of the U.S. is also extremely diverse, with deserts, plains, forests, and mountains that are also home to a wide variety of wildlife. Paleo-indians migrated from Asia to what is now the United States mainland around 12,000 years ago. European colonization began around 1600 and came mostly from England. The United States emerged from thirteen British colonies located along the Atlantic seaboard. Disputes between Great Britain and the American colonies led to the American Revolution. On July 4, 1776, delegates from the thirteen colonies unanimously issued the Declaration of Independence, which established the United States of America. The American Revolutionary War, which ended with the recognition of independence of the United States from the Kingdom of Great Britain, was the first successful war of independence against a European colonial empire. The current Constitution was adopted on September 17, 1787; 27 Amendments have since been added to the Constitution. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and guarantee many fundamental civil rights and freedoms. Driven by the doctrine of manifest destiny, the United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the nineteenth century. This involved displacing native tribes, acquiring new territories, and gradually admitting new states. The American Civil War ended legalized slavery in the United States. By the end of the nineteenth century, the United States extended into the Pacific Ocean, and its economy was the world's largest. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The United States emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country with nuclear weapons, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. The United States was one of the worst hit on Doomsday (1983: Doomsday), with many major metropolitan areas such as New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Washington, D.C., etc and industrial areas destroyed by Soviet intercontinental ballistic missiles. However, the President of the United States and most of the U.S. government and senate were able to escape the capital, and fled to Australia. The U.S. was then split in many areas and regions, but were reunited to the new United States in the early 21st century. By 2050, between 90 and 95 percent of the United States have been rebuilt. After Doomsday, surviving government officials relocated to the nation of Australia, forming a sort of government-in-exile officially known as the American Provisional Administration which disbanded in 1995. Following the Lakotah War a large number of American survivor communities held a new constitutional convention, re-establishing the United States of America. Though this Constitution was an almost direct copy of the pre-Doomsday U.S. Constitution, the new government declared itself only a provisional government that would give authority back to the existing federal U.S. government if they ever came into contact with them. In 2009 the USA learned that the surviving American government disbanded itself in 1995. On July 4, 2010, the PUSA declared itself to be the successor to "the USA" and henceforth is no longer "Provisional". The United States is a developed country and has the world's third largest national economy, with an estimated 2050 GDP of over $76 trillion – 20% of global GDP at purchasing-power parity, as of 2011. The per capita GDP of the U.S. was the world's sixth-highest as of 2010, although America's income inequality was also ranked highest among OECD countries by the World Bank. The economy is fueled by an abundance of natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity; and while its economy is considered post-industrial it continues to be one of the world's largest manufacturers. The country accounts for 39% of global military spending, and is a prominent economic, political, and cultural force in the world, as well as a leader in scientific research and technological innovation. Category:Nations (1983: Doomsday)